


The Horniest Robin: Tim Drake

by sweetvicetea



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief mention of heterosexual relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvicetea/pseuds/sweetvicetea
Summary: “You don’t even have to do anything. I’ll do all the work. Please, let me?”Dick Grayson looked more conflicted than Tim had ever seen him. He was still blushing.“I dunno, Tim. You’re kind of young, y'know? And I mean, I’m straight.”





	The Horniest Robin: Tim Drake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Santheum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santheum/gifts).



———-  
Dick Grayson’s weakness was flattery-everyone knew that. You could get him to do just about anything if you complimented and praised him enough. Bruce always liked to say that Grayson’s ego was his greatest weakness. Tim hoped to exploit that weakness, tonight. 

Tim Drake had wanted to see Dick Grayson naked since the first day he met him. Nightwing’s suit didn’t leave much to the imagination of course, but Tim still desperately wanted to see him nude. He wanted to feel his bare skin beneath his hands. He’d never expected to have his chance so soon.

Grayson was currently on ‘a break’ from his longtime girlfriend: Barbara Gordon. Obviously lonely, he had invited Tim over to his place for a true bachelor’s dinner: pizza and beer. 

“I dunno, sometimes it just seems like, it’d be easier to call it quits. Y’know? Break up for real, and move on.”  
“Hm,” Tim replied thoughtfully, “Want another beer?”  
“Sure, why not?”  
“I don’t know why you put up with it all, Dick.”  
“What do you mean?”

Tim retrieved a cold beer from the fridge, popped the top with a bottle opener, and walked back over to the couch. When he handed it to Grayson, he made sure their fingers brushed.

“I mean, you can do better. With your looks? You could have ass all over town, if you wanted it.”  
Dick laughed in a startled way.  
“Tim? I’ve never heard you talk like that, before.”  
“Guess I’ve had one too many,” Tim shrugged innocently, even though he’d only had half of one beer and was stone-cold sober.  
“Well, thank you.”  
“I’m serious,” Tim crossed his arms where he leaned against the wall, “I wish I had your muscles. Do you work out literally all the time? Night and day?”

A flush crept upon Grayson’s cheeks. He was so adorable when he blushed. It made Tim want him that much more. Moving from the wall, he slumped down onto the couch beside Dick-just slightly closer than a platonic friend should sit.

“Y’know, when we first met,” Tim stopped suddenly and laughed, shaking his head, “Nevermind.”  
“What? What is it?”  
“No, you don’t want to hear that.”  
“What about when we first met? Tell me.”  
“Well, I just kept thinking,” Tim rubbed the back of his head with a hand, “I couldn’t stop thinking about how sexy you were.”  
“Tim,” Dick couldn’t hide his smile, though he blushed deeply, “Are you serious?”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
Grayson laughed and took another gulp of his beer.  
“I didn’t know you were gay, Tim.”  
“Really? I thought everyone knew.”  
“Well it’s not like you’re wearing a sign around your neck, you dope.”  
Dick shoved him playfully. Tim chuckled.  
“Well, yeah, I am. And with you tumbling around the BatCave all the time in that skin-tight suit, it’s enough to tempt anyone.”  
“So you’re saying I’ve tempted you?”

It was Tim’s turn to look shy. Silently, he nodded. He could tell the flattery was working. Dick was still smiling, as he finished his fourth beer and set the bottle aside. When he leaned back against the couch, he sighed and rubbed a hand across his face.  
Tim watched him, and had the sudden fear that he was about to call it a night-and their time together would end. Who knew when he’d have another chance like this?

Slowly, Tim set down his own beer, and let his hand fall heavily onto Dick’s knee.  
“Tim,” Grayson’s voice held a gentle warning, “C’mon, you know I’m straight.”  
“Dick,” Tim didn’t move his hand. Finally, Grayson turned and looked at him. His beautiful blue eyes were hesitant.  
“Please,” Tim continued, his voice soft, “I know it’s been a while,”  
His hand moved to the front of his jeans-Dick watched, but didn’t stop him. Tim felt him through the denim, purposefully. Dick made a small sound that might have been a gasp.  
“You don’t even have to do anything. I’ll do all the work. Please, let me?”

Dick Grayson looked more conflicted than Tim had ever seen him. He was still blushing.  
“I dunno, Tim. You’re kind of young, y'know? And I mean, I’m straight.”  
Tim slipped off the couch. He sank down to his knees in one fluid motion. He settled himself between Grayson’s legs, and looked up at him hopefully.

“I’m not a kid anymore, I’m nineteen. I know what I’m doing...and I want you,” Tim leaned forward, until he could press his face between his thighs. He inhaled his scent. When he looked up, Dick’s face was redder than he had ever seen it.  
“Oh-Ok,” Dick finally muttered, “Ok, just this once, alright? But I’m...I don’t want to do too much. I’m straight, Tim.”  
“I know, man. Don’t worry,”

He popped open the button of Grayson’s fly and pulled down the zipper. Tim was hard by the time he mouthed at him through the fabric of his briefs. Grayson was growing hard too-it had been a long time since he’d gotten laid-Tim knew. The original Robin had always been better when it came to combat, but Tim was the better detective. Then again, it didn’t really take much investigating to see that Grayson was hard-up. 

Despite Dick’s insistence that he was straight, his erection didn’t seem to mind that Tim was a man. Tim considered pointing this out, but resisted the urge. He grasped the hem of Dick’s jeans and pulled them sharply down his legs. Dick kicked them off completely. The briefs came down, next. 

Finally, Tim could take hold of his cock-which was just as perfect as the rest of him. It was flushed and straining, and Tim took a moment to just enjoy the slide of the heated, velvety flesh against his palm. He pumped him a few times, just enough to make Grayson squirm against the sofa and breathe heavily. 

Tim didn’t waste any more time before taking him into his mouth. Oh, God, he tasted so good. Grayson smelled of soap, and tasted clean. Tim hummed happily as he licked and sucked. Above him, Dick was swallowing, gasping, and gripping the fabric of the sofa.

“Sh-shit, Tim, you’ve-ah, done this before, huh?”  
Grayson cupped the back of Tim’s head with a gentle hand, and when his fingers brushed through his hair, Tim’s eyes nearly rolled. He might have been enjoying this even more than Dick, though that was doubtful-Tim had been told numerous times that he gave life-changing head.

Tim wasn’t trying to change Grayson’s life tonight, or even convince him that his orientation was a little left from straight: he just wanted to suck his cock until his throat was sore. 

Grayson moaned above him as Tim took him deeper, swallowing around him. He swallowed him so deep he was coughing a little, making wet sounds as his throat protested.  
“Oh, God,” Dick wasn’t just touching the back of his head anymore, he was gripping him hard, his hair, his shoulders, the fabric of his shirt. “Oh, fuck!”

Tim had a sudden idea. Reaching up, he placed his hand beneath Dick’s shirt-to caress those rock-hard abs of his. Grayson must’ve taken the hint, because he pulled the shirt off hastily and dropped it onto the floor.

Tim looked up as he worked-he wanted to see Grayson, finally naked before him. Tim felt himself through his pants as he admired him. When their eyes met suddenly, Dick cursed again. He liked it, Tim realized with excitement, Dick liked watching him suck him off! He stared into his eyes, then, even as his head bobbed up and down, and drool slipped from his pinkened lips.  
“Ah, Tim, oh fuck!” Dick whined blissfully, “I’m gonna come, Tim, I’m about to,”

Tim was already swallowing around him again, making those wet, obscene sounds-and then his mouth was filled with sudden heat. He swallowed it easily, and sat back onto his heels. Dick looked absolutely devastated where he laid back against the sofa. The image of Nightwing nude, blushing and sated, was exquisite. Tim tried to commit it to memory.

“Oh my God, Tim,” Dick was speaking softly, and staring at him like he had just grown a second head, “What-where did you learn how to do that?”  
Tim shrugged a shoulder and wiped some salty moisture from the corner of his mouth. He smirked at Dick and reached down to feel himself through his pants. Grayson’s eyes followed his movement.  
“Oh, you-”  
“Yeah,” Tim cleared his throat, “I’m fine, I can take care of it, don’t worry.”  
“But, Tim…” Dick swallowed, his expression guilty, “I’ve got to help, somehow.”  
“Just, stay there,” Tim’s voice was a little rough as he unfastened his own pants and pumped his rigid member in a hand.  
“What, here? On the couch?”  
Tim nodded and leaned forward, to lay his face just against Dick’s thigh. He breathed in his scent as he jerked himself roughly. He kissed his soft skin, and looked up the length of his perfect body, all on display, just for him.

He didn’t last long, but it wasn’t like he was trying to. Tim just wanted to enjoy this amazing moment, fleeting as it was.  
A short while later Tim was back on his motorcycle, and headed for Wayne Manor. He had wished Dick a good night before he left-like nothing had even happened. It made Tim feel kind of dirty, to leave right afterwards-but he was growing used to the feeling.  
————-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you enjoyed it! I know there’s not much plot yet, but that will come soon!
> 
> Part Two will feature your favorite Robin making some bad decisions with The Red Hood, a.k.a the second Robin, Jason Todd.
> 
> This work is gifted to my BFF Santhem, who convinced me to post this fic.


End file.
